


and they were quarantined (oh my god they were quarantined)

by seungchxn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bang Chan Reads Shitty Fanfiction Confirmed, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Boys Kissing, College Student Kim Seungmin, Coronavirus, Dirty Jokes, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Marathon Sex, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pretty Vixen Seungmin, Producer Bang Chan, Quarantine, Riding, Surprise Sex, Teasing, TikTok, Top Bang Chan, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungchxn/pseuds/seungchxn
Summary: The thing is, when the government informed him that he Absolutely, Positively, Should Not Leave The House, he’d assumed that being trapped with his boyfriend would mean they would get to spend lots of quality time together. Instead, Chan has spent most of the past two weeks video chatting with either Jisung, or Changbin, or both, as the three work on some tracks they’ve been developing recently. While Seungmin is happy that his boyfriend has been so productive lately, he’s also feeling a little bit neglected.Well. According to TikTok, there’s an easy way to fix that.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 410





	and they were quarantined (oh my god they were quarantined)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norudeghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norudeghosts/gifts).



Seungmin likes to think of himself as someone who stays on top of trends.

Chan disagrees with this, but Chan can hardly be considered trendy - the man still thinks that deep fried memes are funny for fuck’s sake.

(It’s at this point where, if Seungmin was actually having this argument with Chan, his boyfriend would pull out his phone to try and show him examples. Seungmin typically chooses this moment to run away, only to be tackled and tickled until he’s breathless from laughter. Then, as his laughter fades into soft giggles, Chan will kiss him until he’s breathless for an entirely  _ different  _ reason. That being said, Seungmin is hardly opposed to the ongoing deep-fried meme debate.)

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Seungmin is, as a general rule, aware of all of the trends and challenges circulating the internet at any given point. With the entire world now on lockdown, and him stuck in quarantine with nothing to do but online classes, he’d say he’s even more aware of things than normal.

He’s even downloaded a TikTok, although he has yet to make any. He’s thought about it, sure (anything to pass the time, at this point), but hasn’t really had any good ideas yet. 

Until now.

There’s this new trend going around, see, and it’s one that Seungmin is  _ more _ than interested in trying. Because the thing is, when the government informed him that he Absolutely, Positively, Should Not Leave The House, he’d assumed that being trapped with his boyfriend would mean they would get to spend lots of quality time together. Instead, Chan has spent most of the past few weeks video chatting with either Jisung, or Changbin, or both, as the three work on some tracks they’ve been developing recently. While Seungmin is happy that his boyfriend has been so productive lately, he’s also feeling a little bit neglected.

Well. According to TikTok, there’s an easy way to fix that.

He won’t lie and say he’s not nervous about what he’s about to do. There’s a certain amount of vulnerability in it. Obviously he knows Chan is attracted to him; they’ve been dating for three years now, since Seungmin walked into orientation at his first day of college and became completely tongue-tied at the sight of the hot junior who was in charge of his group. Luckily for him, Chan had been more than a little bit into him as well and, although they didn’t initially stay in touch, one make out session at a party a few weeks later had led to something more.

His nerves here aren’t a matter of thinking that Chan won’t be attracted to him. The problem lies in that Seungmin doesn’t know if Chan will be willing to drop everything he’s doing to go fuck Seungmin within an inch of his life.

For a moment, he considers putting on some of the lingerie he has tucked into one of his drawers, just to give himself a little bit of a confidence boost; ultimately, however, he discards the idea.The point of this is to be naked, so naked he shall be.

Chan is in the second bedroom of their apartment, the one they converted into a recording studio when Chan’s post-college internship became an actual job. The walls of their apartment aren’t super thin and if he listens intently he can hear Chan laughing in the other room - probably at something stupid Changbin said.

Seungmin takes a deep breath and stands up. He needs to do this now or he’ll lose his nerve.

Chan’s door is slightly ajar, the light emitting a warm glow into the otherwise dark hallway. Seungmin takes another deep breath and drops his robe. Then, with a slightly shaky hand, he hits record on his phone. Here goes nothing.

“Channie?” he calls softly, pushing the door open. Chan has his back to him, fiddling with something on the monitor. Beside him, thankfully angled so that the door isn’t visible through the webcam, is his laptop. Seungmin can hear Changbin doing some weird aegyo thing while Jisung shoots insults at him; Chan is just laughing at the both of them.

“Chan.” He tries again, voice firmer this time, and takes a step into the room. “Chan look at me.”

“Give me a sec, babe,” Chan says, clearly not paying attention.

“No. Look at me now.”

Chan sighs, but swivels his chair around. “Alright, alright, what’s…  _ fuck. _ ”

Seeing the awed look that floods Chan’s face, Seungmin instantly regains all of the confidence he was missing earlier. He smiles coyly. “Hey baby.”

_ “Fuck,” _ Chan breathes again. Without taking his eyes off of Seungmin he says, “Sung? Bin? I gotta go.”

Jisung and Changbin can’t see what’s happening, but it’s clear they know exactly why they’re about to be hung up on. Changbin whistles obnoxiously and Jisung lets out a laughing cheer. “Hell yeah, get it Seungmin!”

That’s all they’re able to get out before Chan slams his laptop shut, ending the call. In the next second he’s up and out of his seat, practically stalking across the room. Seungmin lets his finger slip from the record button and drops his phone as strong hands clutch at his waist.

Chan pulls him into a searing kiss, pressing him up against the wall. Seungmin moans, letting himself get swept up in it all as his arms automatically come up to wrap around Chan’s neck. He bites at Chan’s lower lip, relishing in the low growl his boyfriend makes before he does it again. 

Detaching himself from Chan’s lips, he places wet, open-mouthed kisses all down Chan’s neck, stopping in the junction with his shoulder to bite gently, worrying the skin between his teeth until it begins to bruise. Chan chuckles, feigning that he’s unaffected, although the breathy quality of his voice gives him away. “What brought this on? Not that I’m complaining.”

Seungmin pulls away and pouts dramatically. “Channie. We’re stuck inside the apartment, all day, every day, with very little in terms of responsibilities. And yet, instead of deciding to have a sex marathon with me, you’re spending all of your time on call with Changbin and Jisung.”

“A sex marathon? Babe, if I’d known you wanted one Changbin and Jisung wouldn’t have seen me since this began.” Chan’s voice is teasing, but also a little fond. Even when Seungmin is being a little shit, Chan somehow manages to sound like the living embodiment of heart eyes. It’s more than a bit endearing 

God, Seungmin is so in love with him.

“Well,” he huffs, “consider yourself informed. I’d like to be fucked now, please and thank you.”

Chan kisses him then, long and drawn-out, and when he finally pulls back Seungmin can’t help but whine and try and chase his lips. He’s cut off by a calloused finger across his mouth and before he can properly register it’s presence enough to react, he’s lightly pushed away. 

“Bed,” Chan says. “If we’re having a sex marathon, we’re going to do it on the bed, not in my recording studio. If your back hurts after it’s going to be for a good reason, not because we decided to fuck on the floor.”

“My Channie,” Seungmin says, his smile teasing. “Always thinking about my health. Always looking out for me.”

Chan snorts and gently pushes Seungmin towards the door. “Meet me in the bedroom. I’m gonna grab water from the kitchen.”

“No need. You think I did this without any preparation? Please. Have a little faith in me.”

“Well in that case…” 

Before Seungmin can recognize the mischievous gleam in Chan’s eyes, he’s scooped up and thrown over his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Hey!” he shrieks, pounding on Chan’s back even as laughter threatens to burst out of him. “Put me down!”

“What was that?” Chan asks, striding out of his studio.

“I said put me down!”

Chan practically kicks their bedroom door open. “Throw you on the bed and ravish you?” His voice is innocent. “If you insist.”

Seungmin can’t help but giggle as Chan tosses him onto the bed. He bounces, landing in a heap, laughing uncontrollably. Chan crawls on top of him; normally this would be enough to make Seungmin stop, but he can’t right now for some reason, even as he clutches at Chan’s shoulders.

“I’m glad to know I’m so funny,” Chan says, smiling down at him with bemusement. “I have to say, though, this isn’t what I was expecting when I brought you in here.”

“Sorry,” Seungmin snorts, still giggling. “Just - I’m really happy I’m stuck in quarantine with you, babe.”

Chan dips his head and noses at Seungmin’s flushed cheek. “Me too. I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you. I mean, I’m absolutely  _ not _ complaining about the results but… I should have been paying you more attention.”

Finally Seungmin’s laughter has stopped and he chooses this moment to slide his hands from Chan’s shoulders to rest on either side of his neck. “Well,” he says, smiling brightly - there’s nothing coy about him in this moment, nothing showing on his face other than complete happiness. “You could start that now, if you want?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Chan replies, a wicked looking smirk on his face. It’s always a good look on him - and it always leads to  _ excellent _ things for Seungmin.

Seungmin eagerly pulls him down for a kiss, relishing in the feeling of strong hands running down his sides. He loves Chan’s hands; they’re not very large, but they don’t need to be to drive Seungmin mad when Chan touches him. The calluses on his palms from working out provide the best kind of friction when Chan takes his dick in hand, but they feel nice like this too, just smoothing up and down his skin.

“You know,” he remarks between kisses, a difficult feat considering the fact that Chan always kisses him like a man starved. “This is nice, but it might be nicer if you weren’t wearing clothes.”

“You just want me for my body, don’t you?” Chan teases, kissing down Seungmin’s jaw to his neck.

“You’ve caught me,” Seungmin giggles, breaking off with a slight whine when Chan bites down on his neck and begins to suck a bruise onto his skin. “My favorite part about you is your dick, I’m afraid.”

“Oh no, whatever shall I do? Should I just let myself be taken advantage of like this?” Despite the fact that Chan’s words are despairing, his voice makes it clear that he’s trying to hold back laughter. 

Seungmin pinches are Chan’s arm and laughs, pushing him away so that he can start undressing. “Considering I’m the one taking advantage, I don’t think you should be asking me that question, don’t you think?”

Chan pulls his shirt over his head and Seungmin takes no small amount of pleasure in watching the way his chest looks when he lifts his arms. He’s caught when Chan pulls the shirt off all the way, and the older man quirks and eyebrow as he tosses it to the floor. “Like what you see?”   
  


“Didn’t we just establish that?” Seungmin teases. Even as he does, however, he reaches out a hand to gently touch Chan’s abs, smoothing his palm up his chest. Chan catches his hand before it can get to his nipples and lifts it to his mouth, gently pressing a kiss to each of his knuckles. Seungmin sighs happily, and pulls him down for another kiss, uncaring (for the moment at least) that Chan is still wearing pants.

“You know,” Chan says in between kisses. “For a sex marathon there’s not a lot of sex happening right now.”

Seungmin hums and nips lightly at his lip. “What are you going to do about it?”

Chan smirks and doesn’t reply, but in the next second there’s a firm hand wrapped around Seungmin’s dick and he groans as he arches up into the touch. The pace Chan sets is slow, but it feels so good after weeks of not being touched by anyone but himself. Then Chan places a kiss on his collarbone before dropping his head to take a nipple into his mouth and Seungmin can’t help but whine loudly.

“Fuck, Channie.” His voice is breathless and his hands, which are grabbing onto Chan’s hair, holding his head in place, tighten each time Chan twists a calloused hand over the head of his cock. Stll, for all it feels good, Seungmin is aware that Chan is teasing him, dragging his fingers maddening slowly over his dick. “Don’t tease, you bastard.”

“But babe,” Chan pouts at him and  _ honestly, _ no grown man should look that fucking cute when he pouts, especially not when he’s as muscled as Seungmin’s boyfriend is. “I wanna worship you.”

Seungmin stares at Chan, shock and bemusement and utter fondness warring inside him. “Did you actually just say that to me,” he deadpans, one eyebrow raised judgingly.

Chan, being Chan, doesn’t act ashamed at all; instead he laughs and dips down for a kiss. “Yes I did. Why, is something wrong with that?”

Closing his eyes, Seungmin lets out a long, drawn-out sigh. Then, without warning, he catches Chan off guard, shoving him off and climbing on top of him as smoothly as he can. “This is a sex marathon, remember dear?” he says as he straddles Chan’s lap. “You can ‘take me apart and put me back together’ or whatever fanfiction bullshit you’ve dreamed up later. Right now, you’re going to sit there and let me ride you, since you obviously aren’t interested in moving things along any time soon.”

A laugh is the only answer he gets before he slides down Chan’s body, pulling his sweats off as he does. He sends out a silent prayer to whatever god(s) might be out there when he sees that Chan isn’t wearing underwear; he tends not to when he’s just spending time around the house and everytime Seungmin finds out about it he somehow gets even more turned on than he already was. (Sue him — the thought of Chan being able to just bend him over a counter without having to even do more than pull his cock out of his pants is  _ incredibly _ hot.)

For a moment, Seungmin considers sucking Chan’s dick. It’s right there, precum beading tantalizingly at the head. But no, he decides. Chan promised him a sex marathon; he’ll have plenty of time to use his mouth later.

He clambers back up onto Chan’s lap, bending down and pulling him into a kiss. It’s messy, spit everywhere, their teeth clashing occasionally, but it’s  _ Chan _ and that somehow makes it fantastic. Seungmin isn’t quite sure what magical power his boyfriend has to always make him a good kisser no matter what, but he’s not complaining, not when there’s a tongue in his mouth and a firm hand threaded in his hair.

Taking advantage of Chan being preoccupied, he reaches behind him, taking a hold of the hard cock pressing up against his ass. Sending up another silent prayer to who, or what, ever is out there that he decided to use  _ far _ more than enough lube earlier; at the time he rationalized doing so because Chan always likes it when he’s dripping, but now it’s coming in handy because he can pull off what he wants to do next without having to fumble around for the lube and slick Chan up. With prep a none-issue, he moves quickly - before Chan can even realize what’s happening, Seungmin has raised his hips and lined himself up, sinking down on Chan’s dick as fast as he can without hurting himself.

Chan moans into Seungmin’s mouth and he swallows it eagerly with another kiss. “Fuck, baby,” he swears, voice breathless. “What -”

“Prepped myself earlier,” Seungmin cuts him off, sounding equally as out of breath. “Didn’t want to waste time.”

Once again, Chan somehow manages to make a grown man’s pout look cute. “You know fingering you open is one of my favorite things.”

“You can finger me later, okay? Promise.” Seungmin can hear it in his own voice, how he sounds both fond and exasperated. Only his dumbass boyfriend would start pouting about fingering him when Seungmin was literally already sitting on his dick.

Adding to the cute image he's clearly trying to protect right now, Chan holds out his hand, little finger outstretched. “Pinky swear?”

“Oh my - are you for real?” Seungmin closes his eyes and sighs, hoping that when he opens them again he won’t see his boyfriend trying to get him to  _ pinky swear _ that he’ll let Chan finger him later. “Seriously? What are you, five?”

Chan snorts. “I’d say yes, but considering the situation I think that might give off the wrong vibe.”

“What the - Chan!” Seungmin smacks his chest. “Shut the fuck up, dumbass!”

If anything, the pout only deepens. “Your dumbass though.”

Seungmin groans and drops his head to Chan’s shoulder. “Why. Why.  _ Why  _ am I in love with you.”

Chan just laughs and kisses Seungmin’s hair. “Love you too baby. Now, I thought you were going to ride me?”

“Oh,  _ now,  _ you’re interested,  _ sure,” _ Seungmin grumbles, even as he sits back up, leaning back and bracing his hands on Chan’s thighs. “Now, after you’ve  _ entirely  _ ruined the mood -”

“Babe, I hate to break it to you, but this,” to emphasize his point, Chan reaches down and wraps his hand around Seungmin’s dick, “isn’t exactly indicating that you’re not interested any longer.”

“Maybe so, but I’m sure it won’t be this way for long; you’re not exactly doing anything to keep my interest up,” he says. His face is nearly blank, except for one eyebrow arched judgmentally, and to anyone just looking at him, he’s the picture of neutrality. That’s just a ruse, though; it’s taking everything in him not to whine as Chan slowly, ever so slowly, strokes his dick.

Chan sees through his ruse, if the amused look on his face is any indication. “I guess I’ll have to try harder then.”

That’s the only warning Seungmin gets before Chan plants his feet on the bed and bucks his hips up into him. Seungmin cries out, falling forward, just barely catching himself before he crashes into Chan’s chest. “Oh  _ fuck me, _ Channie,” he groans, dropping his head to rest against Chan’s shoulder as he tries to catch his breath.

His boyfriend’s voice is entirely too smug when he says, “What was that you were saying, dearest?”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up you cocky son of a bitch,” Seungmin mutters, faux-angrily, as he sits up again. “You wouldn't be such a smart ass if you were in my position.” He clenches his ass, tightening around Chan’s dick, and tries to not laugh vindictively at the low whine Chan makes. 

Chan gets a competitive gleam in his eyes and Seungmin barely has time to think  _ ‘shit, I fucked up,’  _ before Chan rolls them over so that he’s on top, bracketing Seungmin in with his arms. His dick slips out in the process, but he quickly just lines himself up and pushes in again. However, he doesn’t do as Seungmin did earlier, when he sat on Chan’s cock as fast as he could. Instead he moves slowly, so slowly that Seungmin lets out a whine.

“Chan, you fucking bastard,” he says, even as he throws his head back, exposing his neck. Chan happily takes the invitation, dipping his head to nip at the skin until a bruise starts to form at the base of Seungmin’s throat. “Fucking -  _ move _ you asshole!”

“You know,” Chan remarks nonchalantly, as if he’s making small talk about the weather, ignoring Seungmin’s words entirely. “I think you were wrong. I’m just as much as a smartass now that I’m on top of you instead of underneath.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re the biggest smart ass there is, now  _ fuck me,” _ Seungmin hisses, his nails digging into Chan’s shoulders as his boyfriend finally bottoms out.

His boyfriend smiles and leans in for a kiss, one that is entirely too gentle for the situation. “As you wish.”

The first snap of his hips into Seungmin is hard, catching him off guard, and his grip on Chan’s arms tightens. A breathy sound, almost like a sigh but with more of an edge to it, is punched out of him and his eyes slide closed.

“Did that feel good baby?” Chan asks, and even with his eyes shut Seungmin can  _ hear  _ him smirking.

“Assho—ole!” He grumbles, voice catching mid-word as Chan pushes into him again. “Fuck, do that again.”

Chan does as he asks, building up a steady rhythm as he fucks him, hips snapping forward hard and fast. Seungmin is clinging to Chan as best he can, arms wrapped around his neck, as he tries his best to hide how good he’s feeling. He doesn’t know why, exactly, he’s doing that - it feels like, somewhere between now and when Seungmin first walked into Chan’s office, this turned from a sex marathon to a competition to see who could pleasure the other better. It’s not official, of course, not when they haven’t said anything about it. That being said, Seungmin is well aware that he can be a competitive little shit and so he’s  _ hardly  _ going to just let Chan win this, unofficial or no.

Despite this conviction, Seungmin is very close to giving in and letting Chan win. With every thrust of his boyfriend's hips, every brush of Chan’s cock past his prostate, Seungmin gets just a tiny bit closer to letting go. He’s holding out, though, and he thinks he might be able to win this. Chan, apparently, has other ideas though: one moment he’s hovering over Seungmin, caging him in with strong arms, the next he’s leaning down to nuzzle his nose against the side of Seungmin’s head, right over his ear.

“Baby,” he whispers, taking Seungmin’s ear between his teeth gently and then letting it go again. “Baby, let go. Let go for me.”

It’s like a trigger flips and Seungmin is moaning wantonly as Chan fucks him. His legs were previously braved against the bed on either side of Chan, but now he brings them up and wraps them around his boyfriend’s waist, doing his best to pull Chan closer. Seungmin’s hands slip from around Chan’s neck; one tangles in his hair, while the other cradles his cheek as he pulls Chan down into a kiss.

He bites almost harshly at Chan’s lower lip, not enough to draw blood, but enough that Chan groans. His hips speed up, fucking into Seungmin faster and faster, the rhythm from before growing more and more erractic with each thrust. Chan is probably going to come soon, and while he’s not lasting as long as he normally does, Seungmin can’t blame him. After a dry spell lasting almost an entire month, Seungmin feels himself getting close to the edge too. Besides, if things end early now, there’s always round two.

Chan doesn’t warn him before he comes, his mouth too busy kissing Seungmin senseless to say anything. Seungmin knows that he’s on the brink, however, is familiar enough with Chan’s body and reactions to pleasure to anticipate the sudden feeling of something filling him. Chan buries himself in Seungmin, pulling away from his mouth to drop his head to his shoulder and groan loudly. 

He’s lost in pleasure, but not so far gone as to not still be aware of Seungmin, and as he begins to come down from his high, Chan snakes a hand in between them and wraps it around Seungmin’s dick. Seungmin cries out as Chan strokes him in earnest, none of the fleeting, barely-there touches from early. It doesn’t take long after that for him to fall over the edge, coming on Chan’s hand.

Chan practically collapses on top of him once they’re both spent, catching himself enough that, at the last second, he falls to Seungmin’s side instead of directly on him. They’re both sticky and disgusting, but there will be time for that later. Right now, as they always do after sex, they just want to hold each other; Chan pulls Seungmin into his arms and Seungmin nestles his head under Chan’s chin. Their legs tangle together lazily, and Chan presses a gentle kiss to Seungmin’s head. Later, once he falls asleep, Seungmin knows that Chan will shift so that his head is pillowed on Seungmin’s chest. He also knows that he’ll have to escape Chan’s koala grip at some point to go get his phone; now that he’s no longer distracted by his boyfriend’s dick, he can’t wait to upload that TikTok. That can wait for later, though - right now, all he cares about are his boyfriend’s arms around his waist and the feeling of gentle lips pressed against his hair.

\---

Seungmin’s first TikTok goes viral. It opens with a shot of him explaining his plan, then shows the video of him surprising Chan, the camera blurring when it falls from his grasp. Then it cuts to the two of them lying in bed, both clearly shirtless. Their hair is mussed, and Seungmin’s lips are slightly kiss swollen. That, combined with the series of large hickeys on Seungmin’s neck and shoulders, makes it more than obvious what has just happened, as if it wasn’t clear enough already. Chan is asleep, his head pillowed on Seungmin’s shoulder. Seungmin strokes the hand not holding his phone gently up and down Chan’s back. He smiles smugly at the camera and winks, then presses a kiss to Chan’s head.

When they wake up the next morning and find that the video has gotten over a million views and over 50,000 likes in less than 24 hours, Chan is embarrassed. To see someone as confident and cocky as he normally is, bury his head in a pillow while whining about how “I can’t believe you posted that!” is incredibly funny, Seungmin thinks fondly. Of course, that doesn’t stop him from pulling out his phone to film his boyfriend losing his mind. He’s pretty sure that this is good enough to be viral TikTok number 2.

**Author's Note:**

> god bless the good people of tiktok for making this a trend lol
> 
> please leave comments/kudos as they encourage me to keep writing!! 
> 
> if you want to leave me an anon message you can at curiouscat.me/seungchxn or find me on twitter @seungchxn to stay up-to-date on what I'm writing!
> 
> -c xx


End file.
